


虹尻グラブジャンクション

by glasvegi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU where nothing canon happens, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Verbal Humiliation, someday ill write something more than 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasvegi/pseuds/glasvegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara tells Aranea everything she wants to do to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	虹尻グラブジャンクション

**Author's Note:**

> i just really wanted to write dirty talk okay and damara is kind of perfect for that

She'd heard about the spider girl who never stopped talking, but for the most part, Damara tended to stick to the trolls she knew. If they could understand her, even better. But after seeing Aranea and Porrim slowly fight their way out of an awkward relationship, she was ready to step in and sweep that cerulean girl off her feet. Or into bed. Preferably into bed. 

But when they were finally alone together, Aranea seemed more content with her book than anything Damara might have to say. Which had to change. Soon.

"Hello, Damara! Would you like to hear about my book? It's actually quite-"

"I want to hear your mouth close around my bulge."

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't-"

"I want to hear us fuck. Do you need me to tell you about it?" 

Damara leaned forward, pressing her mouth to Aranea's ear.

"I'm going to take you slowly, kiss and suck at your skin until I can feel how wet you are through your panties. I'll slide your dress off slowly, lick each inch of your skin as I reveal it. Such beautiful grey, and you'll be all flushed blue, won't you? Blushing hard as I slide a hand down your panties and tease your bulge and nook with my fingers, and you'll be whimpering for me, you little slut. You know I'll treat you better than that jadeblood ever could, make you feel so good." 

She bit down on her ear, drawing cerulean blood and licking it up slowly. 

"Then I'll take your panties- no,  _you'_ _ll_ take them off, so excited for me to get my mouth on you, can't even wait. But it's not time for that yet. I'll stand up, pull my dress up and you'll come like a slobbering barkbeast to worship my nook. But I want you to destory it. Rip me up with your teeth until I'm dripping for you, genetic material and blood running down your face and I want you to taste me. Fuck me with your tongue until I scream your name over and over.

"And after I come, I'll get down and return the favor with my mouth and fingers, licking your bulge and getting my tongue all up in your nook. I bet you taste so good, sweet cerulean. I'll work you over with my fingers, too, pressing on your seedflap and making you scream. Make you beg for my bulge until you need it so bad you're keening. But I won't listen, just keep using my mouth and fingers and building up your climax slowly, so slow and then when you can't take it and you're about to lose it, I'll stop.

"Then I'll take your pretty little nook with my bulge, make you scream like a schoolgirl and mix your pure cerulean fluid with dark red. I'll spread your pretty nook and pound into you, twist and squirm inside you until I come, and then you can come. You'll be screaming for me as you come, my bulge still moving inside you and it'll be almost too much.

"And when we're done, you'll straighten your glasses and walk right out, hair messy from us fucking and leaving your panties with me. Everyone will know because we'll smell like fucking, and you'll like that, won't you, filthy slut. And you'll come back so we can do it all over again. You like that? Let's get started now."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch much of that."

Aranea brushed her mouth against the other troll's, lipstick catching on her grey skin.

"But..." she ran a hand up Damara's leg, "how about a demonstration?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
